Teen Titans: The Deno Logs
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Beast Boy finds a weird device in Tokyo. Some time later, monsters begin attacking Jump City. Now he must join new friends as the new hero, Kamen Rider Den-o. Teen Titans/Den-o crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: ****The Den-o Logs**

**Inspiration and concept provided by Brave Kid. Written By Neon Genesis Guyver III.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Kid-kun own Kamen Rider or the Teen Titans.**

**Also, Kudos to Zkchromedragzoid for his works, which have helped inspire Brave Kid**

* * *

Chapter One: A bad day gone weird (Part 1)

Tokyo, Nippon, shortly after the events of "Trouble in Tokyo"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head as he walked off the stage. For such a petit girl, Raven smacked him hard. He walked down the streets of Tokyo for what was likely to be the last time before heading home.

He still hadn't found that girl that had called him "Otaku", which, he had learned from Starfire, actually meant "geek" and not "cute" like he assumed it did. Said realization lead him to be in less of a hurry to find her. Not like they could have had a relationship anyway. After all, all the conversations would be mutually one-sided; she definitely wouldn't get his jokes. Not like… well, that was in the past now.

He continued casually down the street, waving at any cute Japanese girls he happened to see. The word "Otaku" popped up again from said girls a couple of times, which withered his confidence. He found himself wandering near some train tracks.

As he walked on, he noticed something on the ground. It was square and black, so he thought someone might have dropped a wallet. He turned into a dog and sniffed it a bit. Not picking up a noticeable scent, he transformed back and picked it up.

What had had found wasn't a wallet, or if it was it was some really high-tech Japanese wallet that BB had never heard of. He opened it to see if there were any slots for money, but all he found was a slot that was clear through the one side that could hold an ID card or something that size. The other side had a crystal like panel with a weird circular symbol on it that couldn't see through the other side. He closed it again and found the same symbol on the outside of the black half.

_Weird,_ he thought. _This must be the fanciest wallet I've ever seen._

Not knowing who it could belong to, since it had no scent, BB pocketed the weird bobble and walked on. He had no idea that events were being put into motion that would change his life, and his superhero career, forever.

TTDO

Jump City, one week later

Beast Boy woke up. He pushed off his covers as his highly sensitive animal nose smelled bacon in the air. Though he didn't eat meat on principle, that didn't mean he responded negatively to the smell. He got out of bed and put on his uniform. He also pocketed the square device he had found in Japan, which he had decided to keep as a good-luck charm.

He walked to the kitchen to find everyone awake and eating. He plopped down in the seat next to Raven. "Yo, Cy! Vegetarian Platter, order for one!" he shouted to the Team chef, even though he was only a few feet away, which annoyed Raven.

"Did you have to do that right in my ear?" she complained in her usual deadpan tone.

"Sorry," BB replied before she got violent.

"One Vegi-Platter, hold the taste," said Cyborg as he placed tofu eggs and orange juice in front of the green teen. "Enjoy, however you enjoy that junk."

Ignoring Cyborg's criticism of his dietary habits, Beast Boy dug into his breakfast like a ravenous animal.

Naturally, when some debris from BB's slaughter of his tofu eggs landed on her, Raven felt compelled to speak. "Beast Boy, just because you can turn into a pig, that doesn't mean you have to eat like one."

"You could stand to learn a little self control," Robin agreed from across the table.

Beast Boy ignored their comments and gulped down his OJ. "BURP!" BB leaped up from the table. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk in the park. See you later guys." With that, Beast Boy left for the hallway.

Starfire spoke, "He has been, how you say, exceptionally crass this morning."

"Can only mean one thing," replied Cyborg.

"Yep," said Robin.

"He's thinking about _her_ again…" Raven said, emphasizing the word 'her' with contempt.

TTDO

Beast Boy rode his new mo-ped into town. It was true, he was thinking about someone. In this case, it was Terra. It had been quite some time since the incident that lead to her being cast in stone. She was probably the first girl to ever like him as more than a friend, and now she was gone.

Every now and then, like today, he would miss her exceptionally. To hide his feelings from his friends, he acted a little ruder in the mornings. Of course he'd apologize later, especially to Raven. She was chronically mad at him already, he didn't need to instigate more hate from her.

He absent-mindedly drove on, not noticing that he was being followed. What was following him wasn't a person, but a ball of light. It flew behind the teenage hero and collided with his back. Beast Boy was unaware of the ball disappearing into his body. He did notice that he was now covered in sand.

"What the hell?!" BB stated as he stopped to dust himself off. "Figures. The one day I decide to shower and I get dunked in sand." He looked around for a possible source, but he was driving by the park, and there weren't any buildings close enough for the sand to be thrown from. "Weird."

Putting his confusion aside, he drove on.

Kaboom!

Beast Boy looked in the direction of the explosion. "Jeez, can't a guy go for a spin without a supervillain causing major property damage?" He turned is mo-ped in the direction of the blast.

He reached the sight of the attack, a jewelry store with its front blown off. Out stepped the Hive-5. This version of the group included Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-more and Kyd Wykkyd. There also came a sixth, a new girl in a bright orange body suit. She had blond hair and a wide and excited smile on her face.

The girl giggled like a little kid. "I can't believe this," she said. "I'm pulling a heist with the Hive-5!" she squealed in delight.

"Remember," said Mammoth, "this is just a tutoring thing Bang-Bang Girl. We're just here to help you get on your feet."

"Which, if you ask me, is a load of snot nuggets!" replied Gizmo.

"Give 'er a break, Giz," said Billy. "She's his little cousin."

"And I can't thank you enough Mammoth!" Bang-Bang Girl said happily. She looks over at See-more and Wykkyd. She knew Wykkyd didn't talk, but she was surprised that See-more hadn't said a word all day. "Hey See-more," she said, "what did you think of that boom? Was that cool or what?"

"What-ever," See-more replied sullenly.

"Hey, bad guys!"

The Hive-5 plus 1 turned and saw Beast Boy dismounting his mo-ped from across the street.

"Don't you think blowing up the whole side of the jewelry store is a bit overkill?" He said.

"You can thank the amateur for that," said Gizmo, looking scornfully at Bang-Bang Girl.

"Hey, lay off Gizmo!" replied Mammoth. "Let's just kick his ass and get out of here."

"Bring it!" Cried BB.

The teenaged hero and villains began to fight. BB turned it various animals to dodge and strike at his foes.

In the distance, a girl, likely in her early twenties, Asian in appearance, watched on with interest.

Beast Boy had pulled off over a dozen transformations guarding against the six villains. Bang-Bang Girl had proven to be a fair fighter, if inexperienced. He was now too tired to maintain his animal forms. Mammoth took this opportunity to knock him down with a single punch.

"Down for the count," Mammoth said, proudly cracking his knuckles.

They all stood around the Titan as he tried to stagger to his feet. Gizmo, supported by his mechanical spider-legs, moved up to Beast Boy.

"I've been waiting to waste this snot-wad," he said.

Bang-Bang Girl gulped nervously. "He's not gonna kill him, is he?" She said nervously.

"Of course I am!" Gizmo shouted. "I've wanted revenge on this guy ever since that incident with that virus."

"Uh, you think you could hold off on that?" Mammoth replied. "She doesn't like blood, and I don't want her to be emotionally scarred. Can't we just take our haul and go?"

"Forget it!" said Gizmo as he loomed over BB. "You wanted to give her some experience. Now she can say she helped waste one of the Teen Titans!" With that he aimed one of his sharp-pointed metal legs at BB and thrust it at him.

The mysterious girl gasped in shock.

All the villains unknowingly shared her surprise.

Gizmo nearly pissed himself as he saw what had happened.

BB gripped the metal leg in his right hand. Thin lines of red energy flashed over his body. His grip tightened until the metal cracked under the pressure. He slowly lifted his head. "Ore… Sanjou…"

Beast Boy stood up, but there was something different about him. His hair had developed a spiky style that put Robin's to shame. A red streak had appeared in his green hair. Gizmo could see that his eyes had also turned red and were looking right him. Beast Boy grinned with a look of cocky confidence.

"As pathetic as he is," He said, his voice far deeper than normal. "I cannot allow you to kill my host."

"What the hell?" asked Gizmo as he thrust another limb at him.

Beast Boy blocked it with ease. He then released one arm and, using the other as a handstand, delivered a flying kick to Gizmo's chest, knocking down the boy genius. He then walked up to the knocked out Hive kid and ripped off the fore part of one of his metal legs. He then held it like a sword and pointed it at the remaining criminals. "Who's next?"

Mammoth stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "I don't know when you grew the balls, but I'm gonna have to knock some sense into you again it seems."

"Let me just say this," Beast Boy said as he faced the massive villain, "I don't fight on presumptions and I don't hold back. From start to finish, I'm at a CLIMAX!"

"Bring it!"

Mammoth threw a punch at Beast Boy. The fist punched through the pavement, but BB had already jumped over the massive teen and brought down the leg on his head, knocking out Mammoth.

"Next," He said braggingly.

Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind him in an instant and tried to kick him, but BB blocked the attack, then spun around and struck with the leg again, knocking him out. He then turned to See-more, who fired an energy blast from his eye at him. Beast Boy leaned over and let the blast shoot past him. He then jumped up, spun in the air and struck See-more as he had the others. He too was knocked out. Numerous tried to surround him with his duplicates, but he waited until he/they got close enough then swung his weapon through all of them, destroying the duplicates and knocking out Billy.

All that was left was Bang-Bang Girl. She stood frozen in fear as he walked up to her, weapon resting on his shoulder. He leaned forward and she cringed in fear. Then he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see him smirking happily at her.

"For wanting to spare my life," he said, "arigato, Hime-san."

The confusion overwhelming her, she fainted on her feet. BB caught her in one arm and gently lay her down on the ground. He then turned to the other teens.

"You bastards asked for this," he said angrily. "Now taste my fury!" He held his makeshift sword at the ready. "Hissatsu… Ore no Hissatsu waza…Part One!!" He then made to deliver a killing swing.

_Wait!_

He stopped mid way to See-more's head. "Naa nii?"

_Dude, what are you doing?_ said the voice in his head, which sounded like the normal BB's voice.

"They tried to kill us!" replied BB's body. He tried to swing again.

_That doesn't matter,_ replied BB's mind. _They deserve to go to jail. They don't deserve to die!_

"But…"

_Get the hell out of my body!_

In another flash of energy, BB returned to normal. He dropped the metal leg as he returned to normal. "What the hell… just happened?"

Just then the other Titans appeared, Cy and the girls in his car and Robin on his motorcycle. They looked in shock as they saw their friend stand over the generally unconscious Hive kids.

"Dude!" exclaimed Cyborg. "What happened?!"

"I have no Idea," Beast boy replied.

TTDO

About an hour later, BB was in his room. The criminals had been taken into custody. They were all still knocked out with the exception of the girl who had simply passed out. The Titans went home and Beast Boy simply said that someone had probably gotten to them before him and ran off, as he hadn't see anything. That, of course was a blatant lie.

"What the hell happened?" BB asked the heavens in frustration. "What made me do all that?"

"_That would be me."_

BB jolted as sand flowed from his body and came together to form something on the floor. It looked like the upper body of a humanoid creature with long horns on his demon-like head.

"_You're a weird guy, you know that?"_ the creature said in the same voice that BB had spoken in during the fight. _"I could have gotten rid of those pests forever and you stopped me. Ah, well. I don't really give a damn. On to business."_ He cleared his throat. _"Tell me your wish. I shall grant you any wish."_

"What?" said Beast Boy in amaze, "Like a genie?"

"_Er… yeah sure. Whatever. However, I do ask for one thing in return…"_

"Forget it!" Beast Boy replied.

"_What?!" _The creature replied indignatly.

"Dude, I've seen all the Wishmaster movies and they've all taught me one thing; never make a wish with a supernatural being."

"_Kusama!"_ Shouted the sand-creature. _"I want out! You can't just not wish for something. That's not how it works! Wish or I'll…"_

"You'll do what?" replied Beast Boy. "You're a wad of sand dude. Also, I thought you said you needed me alive."

"_Damn,"_ The creature replied. _"I hadn't thought of that."_

Beast Boy leaned towards it. "What are you anyway?"

"He's an Imagin."

Both BB and the creature looked towards the door. The young woman from before stood in his doorway.

"How'd you get in here?!" BB exclaimed.

"Your door was unlocked."

"Oh," BB replied quietly.

TTDO

In the police van which carried them to jail, See-more woke up. He looked over at his comrades and at his chained hands and figured they had been arrested. He really didn't care. All day he'd been in a weird mood. Ever since he heard Mammoth's cousin was coming to hang with the team, he felt really miserable, especially when he heard she was girl. It was like they had already decided that Jinx was never coming back to the team and were replacing her. The rational part of his mind told him that wasn't true, but it didn't feel that way to him.

Of all the team, See-more missed Jinx the most. He had had a crush on the female criminal, like the others but his was deeper than most. In truth, he thought he was in love with her. But he had lost his chance with her long ago.

_If only she had never met that Kid Flash,_ He thought.

He didn't notice when a ball of light entered the van and merged with his body. Sand poured out of his body and formed a solid shape. The creature was made of sand and resembled a bat. _"Tell me your wish."_

See-more, surprisingly calm, looked at this creature which he had already written off as a figment of his depressed imagination. He gave his answer to the creature without thought.

TTDO

"So how do you know what this thing is?" said BB to the young woman.

The older girl replied, "I'll explain later," She said. "Just know that Imagin are monsters that can't take form if you don't make a wish. Luckily you're a Singularity Point."

"A what?" replied BB confused.

"_A Singularity Point!!"_ Shouted the sand creature. _"You have to be shitting me. This shape-shifting wimp is a Singularity Point."_ He spun about holding his head in anguish._ "This is the worst!"_

BB turned back to the girl, only to find her shockingly close to his face. He flinched at the proximity.

"You're the one," she said calmly. "You can be Den-o for sure."

"Den-o?"

Suddenly the alarms sounded in the tower.

"_Titans!"_ came Robin's voice over the intercom. _"Trouble downtown. Let's go!"_

BB jumped up. "Sorry lady, I'd love to have you stay here and explain all this to me while the sand monster swears up a storm, but I have to go kick bad-guy ass again. Later." He then ran to the door of his room. He opened the still part-open door all the way and ran out to what should have been the hall way.

It wasn't the hallway.

BB suddenly found himself in a strange desert. Sand stretched as far as the eye could see. The girl followed him and the sand creature remerged with his body. Then, suddenly, a long white bullet train drove up in front of them. The train had a strange front end with a design that made it look like it had two huge red eyes.

"If it's the same with you," said the girl. "I think I'd prefer if we take my ride. If my hunch is right, one of the horned guy's friends is behind this attack."

"You mean there are more?" BB said with concern.

"Yep," replied the Girl. "And you're gonna fight them all."

_What have I gotten into?_ BB asked himself.

TTDO

"Where's Beast Boy?" asked Robin as the Titans entered the garage.

"He ain't answering his communicator," replied Cy.

"He might still be freaking out from that incident with the Hive-5," said Raven. "We should let him rest. He's had a weird enough day."

"Fine," replied Robin as he mounted his bike. "Let's hope we can go without him."

"I hope he is okay," said Starfire as she got in the T-car.

"Me too," Raven said in a whisper. _I pray you're alright Beast Boy,_ she thought._ In more ways than one._

TTDO

Thanks to taking the train, which the girl called Denliner, Beast Boy and the girl found a portal to downtown very quickly. They opened the door to find the downtown area a wreck. BB didn't pretend to know how a desert appeared outside of his bedroom and how a train in said desert lead him here, but he didn't care right now. Now all he cared about was stopping the attack.

It didn't take long to find the source of the attack. When BB recognized the assailant, he was more than surprised. "See-more?"

The one-eyed villain turned to the hero. He had a glazed look in his eye and his posture was slumped.

"Didn't we already send him to jail?"

"_See,"_ said the sand monster as he reappeared next to him. _"You should have let me kill him."_

"Titans…" mumbled See-more. "Took jinx away from me…"

BB's ears perked at the mention of Jinx. _Is this all over her?_

"I want her back." Sand began to flow from See-more's body. "Give her back!"

The sand reformed into the bat creature, only this time he was totally solid, complete with his own legs, and blue. The bat-like monster approached the Titan and his companions with deadly intent. See-more, meanwhile, fainted as the creature left his body.

"Is that another Imagin thing?" BB asked the girl.

"Yes," she replied, "but you can't fight it as you are."

"Then how?"

"_However you do it,"_ said the horned Imagin, _"don't get killed. If you die, I die too. In fact, let me do it."_

The horned Imagin dashed at the Bat Imagin, only to have his form blown away by the Bat's wings. He reentered BB's body as he was also blown down by the gust.

The girl knelt down by BB and checked on him. "You need to transform and fight him!" she said.

"Yeah," BB replied as he rubbed his head from the fall. "But into what?"

"Not what, who," she replied. "You still have that thing you found in Tokyo?"

"How'd you…?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Yeah, I got it." To demonstrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Press the white button on the side."

"Button?" BB looked. Indeed, there was a white button on the side of his good luck charm. "How'd I miss that?" He pressed it. In a flash of light, a strange white belt appeared around his waist. On the front was a crystal panel with the same symbol that was on the black device.

The girl locked it into place on the front and helped him onto his feet. "Swipe the Pass in front of the buckle and say 'Henshin.' That'll allow you to transform into Den-o."

"Okay," Beast Boy replied. He faced the still approaching Bat Imagin. "Uh… Henshin!" He swiped the Pass over the belt. The Set-Touch system in the belt activated, causing it to glow brightly.

When the light died down, Beast boy found himself in a form-fitting black body armor with white gauntlets and boots with silver hands and feet, a silver chest-plate and a white helmet with a silver mouthpiece. A line of what looked like train tracks ran down the middle of the helmet and the middle of the armor's crest. BB could see through black opaque lenses on the sides of the tracks.

"Now what?" he asked after looking over his new costume.

"Now you fight him!" Said the girl.

The Bat reached the armored Beast Boy and struck him. The strike knocked the Titan threw a brick wall. BB stood up and tried to transform into a wolf to attack the Bat, but his armor negated his superpowers. "Damn," he said. "I can't fight as a human."

The Bat continued to assault Den-o. He eventually found himself thrown into a pile of boxes.

"Well," Den-o said. "This is turning out just great!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

_Hey, kid!_ Said the horned Imagin from inside his head. _Switch with me again. I'll kick his ass!_

"Yeah, but how?"

_Like I know?_

The girl ran into the building. She saw the young hero was in deep trouble. Realizing he couldn't fight on his own she shouted, "Press the Red Button on the buckle!"

"Huh? Button?" Den-o replied.

"Hurry!"

Den-o quickly looked down at his belt and saw that there were four buttons next to the symbol. He quickly pressed the button and the crystal symbol turned red. Den-o stood up and once again swiped the Pass over his belt.

**Sword Form **came a voice from the belt. From nowhere, pieces of external armor flew in and locked into the sides of the tracks and over his shoulders. The pieces formed a red chest-plate with triangular shoulder-pads. The sound of a train stopping could be heard as a red peach shape slid to the front of his helmet along the tracks. The shape split in half, forming a pair of red eyes similar to the front of the Denliner.

The Imagin's voice once again appeared in the hero's throat as he pointed his thumb at himself, "Ore… Futabi Sanjou!" With this he turned and threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion.

The Bat jumped at the red hero. Quickly, the warrior took the four train-like devices holstered at his side and formed them into a sword shape. The blade of the sword materialized as the Bat Imagin reached him and Den-o quickly slashed him.

The Bat Imagin rolled on the floor after the attack, but leaped to his feet and faced this new enemy. He could sense his horned comrade was in control of his form, so why was he fighting him? "You fool!" he cried. "Why do you fight me? We are allies! Have you forgotten our mission?"

"More likely, I never knew it," Den-o replied, observing his sword. "You know, at first I thought I was screwed, what with overtaking a Singularity Point and all. But now, I think this is going to be fun." He then looked at his fellow Imagin. "You could say, to fight is my mission."

The Imagin sighed in disbelief. "You fool!"

"Let me say this from the start; From start to finish, I'm at a Climax!" With that, he charged his foe.

Den-o tackled The Bat and the two fell through another wall. The two circled each other. Den-o slashed wildly at his foe until he was knocked down. He then held his sword in his left hand as he grabbed the pass from a slot on the back of his belt. He chuckled as he swiped it over the belt again.

**Full Charge**

The buckle flashed as Den-o tossed the Pass to the side. He gripped his sword in both hands as energy flowed from the belt into its hilt. "Hissatsu. Ore No Hissatsu Waza! Part 2!" The blade disconnected from the sword and floated in the air on a wave of energy.

The Bat tried to charge, but Den-o slashed, causing the blade to fly at him. The blade cut the Bat badly. He did it again, earning another hit. He then lifted his sword above his head and quickly brought it down, slicing the evil Imagin in half. The monster flashed brightly before exploding.

Den-o's Sword reconnected. He shouldered it happily. "Yogatta!"

Suddenly, the Titans drove up to the building where the fight had taken place. They got out of their vehicles and ran up to Den-o. Robin naturally spoke first.

"Who the heck are you?!" he asked. "Did you do all this?!"

"No," replied Den-o. "But I took care of the guy that did. He won't be bugging you anymore."

"Regardless," continued Robin, "you need to come with us so we can ask you some questions."

"Sorry kid," said Den-o. "I have no patience for that kind of crap. Just be happy I saved you guys some trouble. Sayonara." With that he began to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Robin. "I said you need to answer some questions!"

Den-o flipped Robin the bird as he continued on. This of course pissed off Robin to no end.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted.

Den-o turned his head and shouted back, "Ore wa Den-o!"

The mysterious girl joined him at his side. Before Robin could reach them, the Denliner flew out of the sky and drove up next to them. The two jumped into the train as it flew off into the sky.

Safe to say, the Titans were stunned at what they just saw.

"Dude flipped Robin off," said Cy in shock, "and then flew off in a flying train."

"Certified suicidal," replied Raven.

"Robin," said Starfire as she flew up to her boyfriend. "Are you all right?"

"That guy is so going down," Robin said through gritted teeth.

Beep, beep!

The team pulled out their communicators. On the screens appeared their green-skinned team-mate. _"Hey guys. Sorry I missed out on the mission. I had gone for a short flight when the alarm sounded."_

"S'okay Beast Boy," replied Cy. "But you missed it! There was this new guy in a red armor and he had a weird sword and he flipped Robin off and he flew off in this weird train. It was freaky."

"_Wow! He flipped off Robin? How's he holding up?"_

"Looks about ready to kill someone. Star's cooling him off."

"Beast Boy," said Robin, now much calmer. "I'm glad you're doing well. We'll see you at the Tower."

"_I'll meet you there."_

Raven shut her comm and covered a smile. _Thank goodness._

TTDO

BB hung up his communicator. "You just had to flip him off, didn't you?"

The horned Imagin, who for some reason was solid in the Denliner, replied, "He was pissing me off."

Beast Boy looked at the creature. He had a primarily dark brown body with red braces on his arms and legs and a red chest-plate. His face was red as well, as were his horns. He now really looked like a demon.

"You realize," Beast Boy continued, "if he ever finds out about who we are, he will kill us."

"Let him try," replied the horned Imagin as he leaned back in his dining car seat. "I'll kick his ass."

"Coffee?" asked the waitress, who wore a weird tight-fitting waitress outfit, as she held out two cups.

"Arigato," replied the Imagin as he took the cup.

"No thanks," BB replied.

The Imagin took a sip. "Delicious!" He said.

The waitress smiled at the compliment. "I'm Naomi by the way. Any thing you need, just ask me."

"I'm Beast Boy."

"And I'm Hana," said the mysterious girl as she walked up to the teen hero.

"Nice to meet you Hana."

"Whatever," replied the Imagin.

"And I, am the Owner."

They all turned to see an older gentleman in a fine suit standing in the lane of the car. He carried a cane and had a look of authority and a calm voice.

"Welcome to the train of time, Denliner. What will be it's destination? The past? The future?"

"Train of time?" said Beast Boy.

And so begins a new chapter in the life of a Teen Titan.

TTDO

After the battle, See-more woke up. He picked himself off the floor and began to walk off, trailing sand behind him.

To be continued...

(Read and Review. Also I don't intend for this to interrupt my other Den-o project. Hope y'all enjoy.

Again, thanks Kid-kun.)


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: The Den-o Logs

Chapter 2: A Bad Day Gone Weird (Part 2)

Disclaimer: again, me and my associate own no part of Kamen Rider or Teen Titans.

* * *

"So," said BB, "Would someone care to explain all this to me?"

He looked over the people in front of him; Hana, the Owner, Naomi and the red Imagin that had possessed his body earlier that same day.

Hana sat down in the booth next to Beast Boy's. "I will," she replied. You see Beast Boy, we come from the future."

"The future?"

"Yes. Imagin are also from the future. We don't know much about where they come from or how they came to be; but we do know that they've traveled to the past to destroy the future. That's why time trains like Denliner were created; to track the Imagin through the sands of time and to stop their plan."

"The sands of time?"

Hana pointed out the window to the desert. "That's where we are now. The desert of time is made up of the sands of time. Each grain of sand represents a second of someone's life. As you can guess it kind of builds up quite a bit, especially with the population as it is. Using the time train, we can follow the Imagin to whatever period they try to go. This is how we came to be in your time."

"Okay," said Beast Boy. "I sort of get it. But what about that singularity point stuff? What does that mean."

"Well, primarily it means you can't be totally overthrown by the Imagin invading your body. You're also immune to changes in the time-stream, which means if something altered the present, you wouldn't be affected. This is why you're perfect to become Den-o."

"And then I have to come in and save your ass," replied the Imagin.

"Yeah, about that" continued Beast Boy. "Why did you help us? I mean, Count Freakula was your buddy, right?"

"Listen kid, it's not like we're one big happy family or something. We're just supposed to come back here and destroy as much as we can." He paused and looked at the teen. "To be honest, I figure if I stick with you I'll be able to kick even more butt that's why I'm working with you. All I care about is fighting."

"Whatever you say… uh…" Beast boy trailed off as he tried to remember something. He stopped and looked at the Imagin. "What was your name again?"

"I never said it," he replied. "You can just call me Oni-Imagin."

"Oni?"

The Imagin sat up and stared at his host in disbelief. "You gave me this stupid form and you don't even know what it is? Baka!"

"What do you mean I gave you that form?" Beast Boy replied.

"Imagin take their appearance from images in your head," answered Hana, "usually relating to stories you were told as a child that you liked. An Oni is a horned ogre in Japanese mythology."

"Oh," said Beast Boy with realization. "Now I remember. Momotaro!"

"Eh?" replied the Imagin.

"It was a story Elasti-Girl told me as a kid. I had nearly forgotten. I loved that story. The kid, born from a peach, fights a horned ogre with a dog, a bird and a monkey." He looked at the Imagin. "That must be what you came from."

"Humph," snorted the Imagin. "Whatever. I don't care where the form came from."

"Hey," said Beast Boy, "we should call you Momotaro."

"Forget it!" Shouted the red Imagin, standing for the first time and staring at Beast Boy angrily. "I refuse to be named after a damn kid's story! Especially if it means 'Peach-boy'!"

"Well…" Beast boy trailed nervously, "… how about…Momo…"

"Eh?" The Imagin tipped his head in curiosity.

"…Momota…ros?"

"Momotaros?" He said, as if considering it. Then he went right up to his host and shouted, "BAKA! That's just Momotaro with an S at the end!!"

"I like it!" shouted Naomi happily from her coffee station at the end of the car. "It's cute!"

"Cute?!" the imagin replied in disbelief.

"It's settled," said Hana. "Momotaros it is!"

"Stay out of it, Hanakuso onna!" said the Imagin angrily. "It has nothing to do with you!"

A vain appeared on her forehead. "What did you just call me?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Uh…" The Imagin said nevously.

"BAKA!" With that, Hana tackled Momotaros and started beating the hell out of him. It took both BB and Naomi to peal her off of the poor red Imagin.

"Okay…" he said, dazed voice as he lay bruised on the floor, "you win… Momotaros it is."

TTDO

Beast Boy later found himself back at the Titan's Tower. While for him nearly had hour had passed, for his friends, he had only been missing for around ten minutes. He was watching TV when they returned to the Tower.

"Hey, guys," He said as they entered the room. "How was the mission?"

Robin just grumbled as he went to get some coffee. Apparently he still wasn't over getting flipped off by the mysterious armored superhero. Starfire followed him to make sure he was alright.

Cyborg leaned over the couch and whispered, "I think Robin just needs to let off a little steam. Take my advice; don't volunteer to be the release valve by saying something stupid."

Beast Boy whispered back, "I'll bury my funny-bone in the back yard."

"That's good," said Raven as she sat at the other end of the couch, toting a book. "I have a lot of reading to catch up on. The last thing I need is an interruption."

Beast Boy smiled. "Oh come on Rae. You know I'm funny. You're just in denial of my comedic genius."

"Oh, sure," she replied sarcastically, "you're jokes about 'duck' tape are _soooo_ hilarious. Isn't there some mind numbing TV show you need to watch."

"Oh, yeah!" BB exclaimed. "The 'Clash of the Planets' 2006 movie spin-off is on tonight." He grabbed the remote and began changing channels.

"Don't you own, like, five versions of that movie on DVD?" asked Cy.

"DVD, Blu-ray and HD," replied BB. "But why go to the bother of trying to choose a version to watch, when the good people at the TV station were kind enough to do it for me?"

He flipped through the channels, searching for the right one. As he flipped, he came across a news channel. The bald newsman with the poor wig was in the anchor's seat.

"…_and that's the weather. In other news, the Hive-5 were apprehended earlier today once again by Jump City's own Teen Titans. However, during transport, one of the criminals, See-more, managed to somehow escape from the transport vehicle without aiding his fellow Hive members. His current whereabouts are unknown. And now sports…"_

_Hmm, I forgot all about See-more,_ Beast Boy pondered. _Ah well, I'm sure without his new buddy he's perfectly harmless. Once the Hive-5 break out again he'll go back to them and all will be right with the world._

TTDO

Meanwhile, up on the roof of one of the tallest buildings, See-more sat, waiting for his new partner. The Bat Imagin flew in, carrying a young teen girl with pink dyed hair. He presented the panicked and struggling girl to his contract holder.

See-more looked at the girl. "It's not her. You screwed up again."

"Give me a break here," replied the Imagin. "I'm working with limited details here. You tell me you want a girl with pink hair, well I've brought you five. Are we done yet?!"

"When you give me the right girl, I'll be satisfied," See-more said assertively.

"Fine. I'll put her with the others."

The Bat Imagin dragged the girl into the building and pushed her into a broom closet with four other pink-haired girls. He locked them in. "I may need to find another closet at this rate."

TTDO

Beast Boy went to his room. He laid down on his bed, tired.

"_Hoi, Beast Boy!"_

BB turned over and was greeted with the sandy sight of his Imagin friend. "Momotaros?"

"_On record,"_ replied Momo, _"I still hate that name."_

"You left the Denliner just to tell me that?" BB replied impatiently.

"_No,"_ said Momo._ "I came to tell you that HE is still alive."_

"Who is?" Beast Boy said.

"_The Bat-yaro!"_ Momo shouted ecstatically. _"He's alive! I can sense it!"_

"But how?!" BB cried as he shot up into a seated position.

"_Coward must have dodged my last Hissatsu Strike!"_ Momo said angrily. _"Bat-yaro!"_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Beast boy.

"_I only just started sensing him. My attack must've weakened him enough that I couldn't sense him until now."_

Suddenly the alarms in the Tower sounded again. Beast boy hopped up and ran out of his room. Momo simply vanashed as he returned to Denliner.

TTDO

"We have a serious problem guys," said Robin. "Police have been getting reports of girls going missing all day. They disappear right off the streets, leaving no trace. Up until now, we had no clue who the perpetrator was. Then, someone caught him… or rather, IT, on a digital camera."

Robin pressed a button on the monitor control. An image of blue humanoid grabbing a pink haired girl appeared on the monitor.

"We must catch this creature," said Robin. "And hopefully find his captives alive."

When Beast boy saw the pink hair, he knew why this was happening. _Dammit! See-more, why?_ With that, BB resolved what he had to do. He just needed an excuse to leave the group.

"Since this guy can fly, I want Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy to fly overhead and try to find him in the sky."

_Thank you fearless leader._ BB thought at his good fortune.

"Titans," Robin said, "let's catch a kidnapper."

TTDO

The Bat presented his newest acquisition to See-more.

See-more looked again. "Wrong again."

"DAMMIT!!" The Bat shouted. He pushed the girl aside, allowing her to run off, and grabbed See-More by his costume. "Listen you little shit! I don't give a damn about your personal life, I just want to do my job. Now either take what I give you, or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

They both turned to see BB standing by the stairs that lead into the building.

"You again?" said the Bat. "How did you find me?"

"Let's just say an angry little red bird with horns told me."

_I heard that._

The Bat Imagin released See-more and walked towards the teen hero. "What do you want?"

"If I give you what you want, will you stop all this kidnapping?"

"What's that?" asked the Bat, surprised.

"Bring her Hana!" Beast Boy called down the steps.

Hana came up the steps. With her was girl with pink hair done up in a crescent shape. When See-more saw her, he knew exactly who it was.

"Jinx."

The former villainess walked towards her former friend. "Oh, See-more," she said sadly. "What have you been doing?"

He got up and moved toward her. "I needed to see you again. I need… to tell you…"

"I know," Said Jinx. "I've known for a long time."

See-more looked at her in shock. "Y-you know? You know how I feel?"

"Yes," she replied solemnly. "But See-more, you need to realize… I love Kid Flash. I really do."

See-more looked down in sadness. "Then why?…"

"Because you're my friend," She said with a smile. "I'm sorry I don't share your feelings. But I do care about you. And no matter what side of the law I'm on, you and the guys are always going to be my friends."

See-more began to tear up, but not with sadness. "Oh, Jinx… thank you."

The Bat gently grabbed Jinx shoulders and pushed her towards See-more, as if presenting her to him.

See-more smiled. "Yes, this is the right one."

"Finally!" The Bat said as he pushed Jinx violently out of the way.

Jinx fell and bumped her head, causing her to be knocked out. See-more tried to run to her aid, but the Bat Imagin blocked him off.

"The contract is fulfilled!" The Bat tugged on See-more's shoulders, and a shining portal opened down the middle of his body. The Bat stepped into the portal, which closed behind him.

Beast Boy was in shock. "What just happened?!"

"The Imagin used his memories to create a portal in time," replied Hana.

"And you knew this would happen?!" BB said in disbelief.

"Once he gets to the past he'll be busy causing destruction and we won't have to try and chase him around the city."

"Since when is causing destruction a good thing?!"

Hana ignored her new partner and went up to See-more, who was now collapsed on the floor. She pulled out a blue card and held it to his head. An image of the Bat Imagin appeared on the card, along with the date August 25, 2004. "What is the significance of this date?" She asked See-more, showing his the date.

"T-that's when I first met Jinx," he said. "I was pulling a heist, but I was a total screw up. Then she and Mammoth and Gizmo showed up. They agreed to help me. I'll never forget when she held out her hand to help me up. That day changed my life."

Hana got up and handed the card to Beast Boy. "He's going back to this date, we have to follow him quickly before he does irrefutable damage to the time-stream."

TTDO

August 25, 2004

A slightly younger and more inexperienced See-more was running out of a jewelry store with a bag full of gems. He had had a rough time of it. First the customers laughed at his costume, then he forgot to tell the salesman to put the jewels in the bag for five minutes. He had managed to convince the people he was serious by demonstrating his laser-eye ability.

He began to think that he was in the clear when he heard police sirens behind him. "God did I pick a bad day to begin my criminal career!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind him. See-more was knocked down. He turned over and saw a blown up police car, with its occupants laying unconscious on the road. Emerging from the wreckage was the massive villain Mammoth. He was soon joined by his fellow Hive students, Gizmo and Jinx, who had been on the sidelines watching the crash.

"You're lucky Snot-ball," said Gizmo with his usual bad attitude. "If we hadn't decided that you were worth helping, you would have been cop fodder."

"Worth helping?" said see-more in confusion. "Why? I'm a failure. You saw me back there. I suck."

"Maybe," said Jinx. "But you have potential. And the Hive are recruiting new members."

"The Hive?" See-more said in amaze, "THE Hive?!"

"Yep," said Mammoth. "Free food, a roof over your heads, a rep; it all comes with the Hive package."

"So," said Jinx, as she held out her hand to him, "you in?"

See-more looked up at the young girl who held out her hand for him. Without hesitance, he reached for her hand and…

…sand began to pour from it.

His eye turned red as he struck away her hand.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed in surprise. "What's your problem?"

"My contract is complete," he replied in the voice of the Bat-Imagin "I shall destroy this time and all in it."

He knocked Jinx aside. She fell and was knocked out.

"Bastard!" Mammoth shouted as he tried to punch B-See-more. He too was knocked away with a single swipe.

Gizmo simply ran off as the Imagin possessed See-more ran towards a truck that was driving by and forced his way in. He threw out the driver and began driving the semi through various structures, causing huge damage.

TTDO

In the present…

As parts of structures are destroyed in the past, their present-day selves vanish. People are horrified as things disappear around them. As history changes.

Above the city, Beast Boy and Hana watch as the city slowly is destroyed.

"It's starting," said Hana. "The Imagin is destroying the city in the past, and it's causing the present to disappear. You need to follow him back in time."

"Got it!"

Beast Boy pulled out the pass and placed the ticket inside the card slot. He then summoned the Henshin-belt and threw it around his waist. The inertia caused it to link in the front.

Beast Boy held up the pass as he pressed the red button. "Henshin!" He swiped the pass across the buckle.

**Sword Form**

On the Denliner, Momotaros disappeared. The Den-o armor appeared on Beast Boy. A second later the parts for the Sword Form armor linked in place. The red mask locked in over his face and the Transformation was complete.

"Ore, Sanjou!" Den-o shouted, doing his signature pose.

Just then, who should land on the roof but the other Titans. Star had spotted the Bat and saw where he had landed. She hadn't stuck around long enough to see the events that ad just transpired. She dropped Robin off on the roof and he immediately took notice of Den-o.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed. "Are you the one behind all this?!"

"Baka-yaro!" Den-o swore in Japanese. "I told you I'm the good guy here!"

"Then where is the true perpetrator?" Asked Star innocently. "And why is our beautiful city disappearing before our very eyes?"

"Don't worry, I'm on it."

The Denliner then appeared in mid-air out of a glowing portal and drove up next to the building. Den-o wasted no time in running to it and jumping into the drive-car.

"The girls are likely somewhere in the building," said Hana. "Please save them while we save the city, onegai." Then she jumped into a passenger car as the train flew off.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "Why do I suddenly feel like we've been reduced to sidekick status?"

"And where's Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

TTDO

Inside the Denliner's cockpit, Den-o hopped on the motorcycle which was used to drive the train manually. He inserted the pass into a slot on the bike and revved the engine into full speed. Outside, the 'eyes' of the train flashed the designated date as the train sped through time to its destination.

TTDO

2004

The Bat continued to drive the truck down the road. He aimed it at a hospital and got ready to enjoy the carnage, when the Denliner appeared right next to it. Den-o drove the train parallel into the side of the vehicle and put on the breaks. The train slowed and with it the truck also slowed.

Through his view-screen, however, Den-o could see a little girl standing in front of the building they were about to crash into. She was too scared to run, separated from her mother. Thinking quickly, Den-o pressed the eject button and launched the motorbike out of the front of the train. He drove and quickly grabbed the child and moved out of the way of the two vehicles.

The auto-pilot of the Denliner continued slowing the vehicles to a stop just feet away from the building. Inside the building, and man in a broad rimmed hat and a trench coat casually watched this event unfold through a broad window. He checked the time on his pocket watch and then walked away.

The girl's mother ran up to her and Den-o. He graciously handed the child to her, to which she thanked him deeply. He watched with some pride as the two ran to safety.

The Imagin possessed See-more stepped out of the truck and walked towards Den-o. The Imagin left his host's body and resumed solid form. "Interloper!"

"I guess one ass kicking isn't enough for some," replied Den-o.

The Bat didn't respond. Instead, he flew at the hero and grabbed him, lifting him into the air. Den-o quickly grabbed the pieces of his Dengasher and assembled them in sword-form. The Bat-Imagin flinched when the blade formed right next to his face. Den-o quickly cut off both of the Bat's wings, causing him to let go as he fell from the sky.

Den-o landed on his feet, while his foe fell on his back. "This way of fighting suits me better," he said.

The Bat ran at him after he got up, but Den-o knocked him back with his sword. This recurred again and again. The Bat kept trying, but he kept getting knocked down. Eventually he was knocked for such a spin that he couldn't get back up.

Den-o knew this as his chance. He swiped the pass across his belt.

**Full Charge**

The energy in the belt flowed into the hilt of his sword. The blade disconnected. "Ore no Hissatsu Waza… Part 2!" He swung the blade from the side, tearing up pavement as it flung at and struck the Bat. He then swung down again, finishing on the second strike. The Bat blew up, this time for real. Den-o sighed in relief, until he saw something astonishing.

The ashes of the Bat reformed into a new creature. It was a light-blue, winged creature; its right wing was like a bat's, it's left like a bird's; it's lower body was like a bee's with a stinger to match; it's face was like the skull of a bird.

From within, Beast Boy was in shock, _What the…_

"…hell?!"

The monster shot stingers at Den-o, who frantically dodge the explosive projectiles. He quickly ran back to the motorcycle and drove away. The monster chased, shooting stingers at the hero.

"That bastard just fucking refuses to die!" Den-o said in frustration. "I hit him with my Hissatsu twice and he still won't die!"

_What are we gonna do?!_ Shouted BB from within.

Den-o smirked under his helmet. "We go big for big!" He pulled the bike into a jump and managed to land in the passing Denliner.

The monster shot at the time train, as it disconnect several of its passenger cars. Den-o pressed a button on the bike, which activated the transformation of the remaining three passenger cars. The first transformed into the head of a dog, the second transformed into a monkey-like machine, the third released a bird-like mecha. He then pulled it into a 90 degree turn. The dog shot missiles; the monkey threw spherical bombs; The bird flew about and slashed the monster with its sharp wings. This was altogether too much and the beast was finally destroyed.

Den-o left the train and watched the flames of the destroyed monster with some bemusement. He then removed his belt and reverted back to being just plain Beast Boy.

In the Denliner, Momotaros reappeared and leaned back in his seat. "That was fun."

Hana sighed at the Oni's bemusement. "Now that he's gone, time will revert to its normal coarse." She then grabbed Momo's head and shouted into the side, where she assumed his ear was. "Beast Boy, let's go home!"

Beast Boy heard her. He was watching time reset itself. See-more was standing by the Hive kids, welcomed into their ranks. He knew it would be easy enough to break him away. Turn him in to the authorities with his new friends and get them out of the way in the future. But he also knew his job was to preserve the time-line, not disrupt it for personal gain. He simply smiled and walked back to the train.

TTDO

BB had returned to the tower later that day. See-more had been sent to jail, but with a much better disposition then he had had before. In fact, he had heard from the others that he was more then happy to turn himself in. BB guessed that his little chat with Jinx had made him feel much better. Thankfully she didn't remember how she got there, or his secret would have been found out.

"I'm concerned about this Den-o guy."

BB returned his attention to Robin. The team was having a meeting and he was in on it. It was ironically about himself, though the others didn't know it.

"He shows up just when all this weird stuff happens, then disappears. I'm sure he was involved with those incidents yesterday. If only he would talk with us more civilly, maybe I could trust him. As is, I'm not certain he's on our side."

"Perhaps," replied Star. "But I am not certain. Perhaps he is only shy."

"I think he's anything but shy," replied Raven. "At least from what I got from him."

"What did you sense Raven?" Asked Robin.

"Not much," she said with a shrug. "His mind's a jumble. I'd almost be willing to guess that there were two minds occupying the same body."

"A schizo-superhero?" Cy said in disbelief.

Raven shook her head. "Not schizophrenia, more like… possession."

_Right on the money,_ Beast Boy mused.

"Regardless," said Robin. "If he continues to get in the way, we will bring him in, and he will answer our questions. Or else!"

"Teme!"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy. He had shot out of his seat and looked angrily at Robin. Then he shook his head and looked about in confusion. "Eh, sorry," He said. "Must have been spacing out."

"Dude!" said Cy. "That was beyond spacing out man."

Raven shook her head. _Beast boy, I really worry about you._

TTDO

Momo returned and sat down in his seat. He chuckled a little at BB's embarrassment. He stopped chuckling when Hana hit him.

"Don't get that kid in trouble, or you'll answer to me!" She huffed.

"Uhhhh…" Momo groaned as he lay dazed on the floor.

BB could sense what had happened and smiled silently. _I think this is the beginning of a very weird friendship._

To be continued…

(Ore no fanfiction… Part 2! Read & Review folks.)


End file.
